Ep. 37 Ancient Memories Chapter Three
Dex, Beric, Booyah, and Drakir make their way through the Xen'drik jungle, Drakir's charmed tigers by their sides. The ground starts shaking, and, realizing something bad is coming their way, the party starts running, and takes covers in the trees and foliage. Drakir releases the tigers and they flee. Six tyrannosaurus rex runs past them. They near the giant ruins and hear footsteps. Once again they take cover, and see members of the Emerald Claw enter the ruins. Drakir summons a sparrow to scout for them, but it gets shot out of the air. They enter the ruins and after some exploring come to a locked door. Dex steals keys off of a sleeping giant, and Booyah pulls a Tent of Devouring from his bag. Inside a locked room is their old friend, Prince Oargev. They set up the tent in front of the door in case they're interrupted. Synopsis Thunder Lizards! Drakir's tigers stop and look behind them—then start running away. The ground starts to shake, and the party hears a roar from behind of something big. They follow the tigers. More roars continue, until Dex realizes what they're being chased by: at least two tyrannosaurus rexes. They managed to hide and actually see not two, but five of the creatures run past, chasing the tigers. Giant Ruins They start smelling fire and brimstone and know they're getting close. Dex hears footsteps behind them and they take cover—with Beric literally melting into the shadows—and see some soldiers of the Emerald Claw headed towards the temple. Once they're gone, Booyah casts a spell to help them all hide, and then they head towards the entrance themselves. They come to a huge gate that guard even bigger walls, and see the Emerald Claw soldiers pass through the gate. Drakir offers to take a look around before they go in and makes a sparrow his stratos—and it gets shot out of the air. They head towards the gate, the smell becoming increasingly pungent. Big footsteps are heard heading towards them, and they rush into the middle door, which is rotted to the point that they can slide through. Inside it's dark and there are some desks, plus two doors leading to the back and to the right. Beric remembers from his history lessons that in the ancient giant empire they were very protective of their wealth and knowledge, especially towards the end when they knew they were losing the fight. They would often make counterfeit burial sites. The door to the right leads to a supply closet, and Booyah gets Dex to unlock the back door. Dex easily unlocks it and grows to nine feet tall in order to open the gigantic door. It's pitch black inside, but those with darkvision can see a hallway going about twenty feet down and then breaking to the right, where faint light can be seen. Drakir takes off down the hallway. Dex notices something in the wall and stops Drakir just in time from being shot with poison darts. They round the corner to see an open door, and about ten feet to the left is another doorway, while on the right is a sleeping giant with a ring of keys on his belt. Beric, Booyah, and Drakir ready themselves to attack while Dex goes to see if he can snatch the keys. Booyah reaches into his bag, just in case he finds something that can help them, and pulls out a Tent of Devouring. Luckily Dex manages to snag the keys without incident, and they go through the door on the left. The room is lit with a couple of torches, and in the middle is a cage with a figure sitting on a chair, legs and hands bound, and a bag over their head. Drakir doesn't see any point in staying, but everyone else wants to find out who this person is. Just for good measure they put the tent right inside the door, and Beric uses his blackening hands to change where it says "devourer" to "food." They talk to the person and find that it's Prince Oargev! Dex picks the lock to get inside the cage and they untie him. He tells them he set out the day after the gala, and the giants have taken Barasha to "test something" on him, and they need to find him. Locations * Xen'drik Spells * Booyah ** Cure Wounds 0:13:05 ** Pass Without Trace 0:18:00 * Dex ** Light * Drakir ** Animal Friendship 0:18:00 ** Beast Bond 0:19:47 Quotes 0:18:00 0:33:20 Category:Episodes Category:Xen'drik